A typical drain for a kitchen sink usually includes a strainer housing carried in a drain hole in a bottom of the sink, and a strainer basket removably carried in the strainer housing. The strainer basket is easily clogged with debris and can be unpleasant to clean; often requiring one hand to invert the strainer and a finger of the other hand to scrape the debris away.